


Ghosts Really Are Real (and They Solved Our Case, So That's Cool)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Detective Fern, Fern's the main character, Gen, M/M, More Characters will be Added soon, References to Beetlejuice: The Musical, Songfic, ive never wrote with fern before please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The deaths of Nigel Ratburn, Patrick Ratburn, and Patty Ratburn have been a mystery for years. Detective Fern Walters will finally try to solve this case. But it all turns into a mess. Ghosts exist.
Kudos: 3





	Ghosts Really Are Real (and They Solved Our Case, So That's Cool)

"Fern, you haven't been out all day. This case isn't **that** important." All Buster wanted was for Fern to go outside, though it would be a simple task to some, Fern has something more "important" to do.

"Buster, you don't get it. This case is something everyone has been wondering for ages! Mr. Ratburn used to be our teacher after all." The case Fern was facing was a murder case and such has been known about what happened. The only thing people know is, Nigel's head was chopped off, Patrick died in a fire, and Patty, we don't know how she died. Here's the thing, next to all their bodies was a note, it was never their handwriting but someone else's. It wasn't them doing this to themselves, it was someone else doing this. "If someone's gonna find out who's doing this, it's gonna be me!"

"Can you just take a small break from that? If I were working on that, I would've had a headache by now." Buster was about to walk out the door until Fern said,

"Wait, this time I'm coming. Where are we going?" 

"Finally, we're going to Brain's ice cream shop. Gonna tell him some stories, maybe you should tell him about how you're doing. I'm sure he'll be interested!" Buster opened the door and walked out to his car where they both jumped into. "Since we're here, I'm wondering, how is that case going, Fern?"

"I'm still at odds and ends. This whole case just confuses me-"

"Then, why are you doing it?"

"Buster, when I found out that Mr. Ratburn died... I was devastated. Then, Patrick died. Patty... I cared for all of them. That's the reason I took this case, they were the best and I wasn't going down without a fight." 

"That... um... turned personal very quickly..."

"Well, you asked me a question and I answered it."

"You're right,"

Buster and Fern walked through the doors of Brain's ice cream shop, "Hey Brain! I finally got Fern out of her cage. I bet you'll like to hear how her case is doing, right?"

Alan was surprised to see Fern here, knowing she's busy, "Fern! Aren't you supposed to be working on your case right now?"

"Well... Yeah, but Buster wanted me to get out so I got out instead. Buster is right, I know you wanna hear it."

Alan suppose Buster was correct, he did wanna hear how Fern was doing with her case, "You know me so well, Buster. So, Fern, how is that case doing? Found anything yet? I'd think you would."

"Nope. Nothing. Everything is so confusing. The only thing here is these stupid notes! All I want is to solve this case, why does it have to be so hard... If only they were still alive.."

"Isn't their house still there? Maybe you could go there."

"... Alan, you're a genius! People say their house is 'haunted' but we all know ghosts aren't real." Though Fern may have thought that ghosts don't exist, everything was about to get weird once she gets into that house. And it's gonna happen right now!

* * *

Fern walked to the house with a sense that everything will be okay, "Pfft, ghosts... What's there to be afraid of?" She opened the door and stepped inside. Everything was dark and a soft song started to play. Fern started to get nervous, who could be in this house? No one is allowed to be here in the first place. She called out, "H-Hello...? Is anyone there?" She looked another the house, a rocking chair was moving on its own. The clock's arms were spinning quickly. Maybe there really is a ghost in this house, maybe it could help her.

A soft voice, a singing voice, started to play, "Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake your body line," Fern stopped dead in her tracks. She knows this voice, followed to where it led. Again, singing, "Shake, shake, shake Senora, shake it all the time," It led to a closed door. Fern slowly grabbed the doorknob, what could be in there? Nothing that scary, right? She quickly opens the door.

"Well, at least they can't see us!" Patty flew up, "Anyway, I think we might need to go back to the Netherworld soon, you know how Juno is with people escaping from the Netherworld. Remember Beej's story about the Deetz'? God! It was so funny!"

Nigel sighed, "We gonna stop doing this, Patty. Anytime sooner or later Juno's gonna find out what we're doing and kick us out of the Netherworld. I don't wanna be a ghost forever just scaring people!"

"I suppose it's not that hard to do. Beetlejuice is greatest at scaring the living!" Patrick got up, "Yeah, it might have taken him a while to teach the Maitlands to scare people maybe if we learn that it might just be worth it to be kicked out of the Netherworld. It's empty in that place anyway."

"I wouldn't have my boring job anymore too!" 

Fern couldn't believe her eyes. People who were proved as dead are here in front of her, but there was one problem. It was how they looked. Patrick had burn marks almost all over him, he also had an eyepatch on his right eye. Nigel has a stitch on his neck. Patty looked like there was nothing wrong with her. Maybe they actually are dead. Maybe ghosts really are real... "H-Hey, I don't mean to bust this conversation of yours but... I can see you."

"There's no way. Every time someone walks into this house, they don't see us. How can you see us if you're alive and we're dead?"

"How am I supposed to know that?!" Fern was confused. How could she see ghosts if she never believed in them?

"I think we should go now-"

Fern thought of an idea. They could help her. They all know how they died, they all know where they died. These ghosts could help her win this case. Before Nigel could finish his sentence, Fern stopped him and said, "No, you're all staying with me. You all could help me figure out this case. Please, I need this."

Patty sighed, "I mean, sooner or later we're gonna get kicked out of the Netherworld. Sure."


End file.
